HaRRy PoTTeR
by HawaiianSurfer
Summary: just the fab three's (and other characters) explorations and adventures in the exiting world of Hogwarts :o)
1. Snapes Class

Hermoine joined Harry and Ron as they trudged into their least favorite class, Potions. Sitting in the back of the class as usual, they quietly took out their cauldrons and waited for Snape to make his dreaded appearance.   
  
The door finally slammed open, causing the whole class to jump as Professor Snape walked quickly up to the board and with a flick of his wrist, the ingredients appeared on the blackboard. With another flick, the method appeared as well. "You now have the ingredients and method." He waved his wand impatiently at his cupboard and the doors flew open. "30 mins. Start."   
  
Hermoine gazed at the blackboard with apparent interest. Even the infamous reputation of Snape couldnt stop her from shivering with exitement at the thought of brewing something so intense and difficult potion. As the minutes ticked by, Hermoine added the ingrediants as needed, heated and cooled, stirred the potion counter-clock wise, all while side-glancing at Harry on her right and Ron on her left, checking on their progress, but being able to say nothing, while Snape always lingered nearby.  
  
"Your potion should now be a dull orange and be emitting green sparks," Snapes ominous voice drawled out. Walking among the students, he would smirk every now and then at a Gryffindors progress. Arriving at Hermoines cauldron, he glared down at her orange potion spitting out greenish sparks. Saying nothing, he passed by and looked severly down at Harry's cauldron, which was bright red and spitting out no sparks but smelling like mans cologne.  
  
All the Slytherins heads perked up simutaniously as they heard the Professors voice ring out menacingly in a tone he reserved for only Harry. "I do believe i asked you to add wolfsbane before the dragon scales and then stirring clock wise 5 and a half times while adding shredded frog liver. Did you do that?" He said quietly with a dangerous calmness.  
  
Harrys face lit up bright red and it was apparent that he was fighting back the urge to snap off at him. "Yes."  
  
"Then I'm guessing you didnt add the 3 drops of Doxy Venom?"  
  
Harry's lip quivered, "No," then, as if rethinking it, he added, "sir."  
  
Professor Snapes face lit up triumphantly as he disposed of Harry's useless potion with another flick of his wand. "Would everyone that did do the potion correctly, please leave a sample on my desk with your name on the bottle."  
  
Once out of the class, Hermoine pulled Harry and Ron aside with an outrageously furious look on her face, though nothing near the look on Harry's face. Not needing to say anything else, Ron said, "Lets just go eat." 


	2. Hogsmeade

They finally arrived at Hogsmeade. Ron rushes them to Zonkos. Once there, the looked around at the vast array of candies and pranks. Hermoine finaly got bored with it and they agreed to meet at The Three Broomsticks in half an hour.  
  
Once there, they ordered 3 butterbeers and sat down at an empty table in the back, the same one they had sat at when Harry had first found out that Sirius had been his godfather in their 3rd year.   
  
"That Snape is bloody impossible. Goyle's potion was WAY worse than yours! his smelled like rotting eggs and was red with white spots!" Ron said impatiently, prodding a beetle that had been slowly making his way across the table with hid wand.  
  
"Well, when have you known Snape to be any better to me than Crabbe or Goyle? Especially Malfoy..." Harry's eyes narrowed at the thought of Snape.  
  
"You'd think he'd be a bit nicer now that we're all, you know," she lowered her voice, "in the Order. Its just not right." She pulled out some knitting utensils and some yarn and started knitting something that vaguely resembled a hat. Then she wondered out loud, "I wonder if they have house elves here in the Three Broomsticks..."  
  
"Oh, Hermoine, will you please give up this house elf stuff! Its bloody annoying, it is," Ron snapped.  
  
Looking highly affronted, Hermoine replied quickly and angrily, "Well, how would you like it if you were the slave and were bossed around all the time, cooking meals, washing clothes, picking up after everyone and never being offered any consolutation or rest but--"  
  
"Would you two please stop bickering!!" Harry snapped at the both of them. 


End file.
